toddallison_petuniavioletfandomcom-20200214-history
Roland
"Long time no see, ducky!" - Chapter Fourteen Roland, known commonly as "Rolls", is the roommate and companion to Marcus and Dylan Springbell. While occasionally serious, he is happy-go-lucky and the cheerful one of his group of friends. Despite their first encounters, Rolls has become a trusted friend to Petunia Elkwood and a good friend to Elijah and Meredith Elkwood. Appearance Rolls is a dark-skinned and slim male, who seems to be somewhat shorter than Dylan or Marcus, despite having no confirmed height. He has somewhat shaggy blond hair and brown eyes. He dresses sharply, with dress shirts and ties. He will often be seen wearing a brown fedora with a purple stripe. Personality Rolls is the happy-go-lucky member of his trio of friends, as he's usually smiling and cheerful around others. He loves to make jokes and is often spontaneous with what he says, such as when he declares that Meredith would be perfect for their band after Marcus and Meredith have a somewhat serious conversation. However, whenever it comes to matters in Melbourne, particularly the Aboriginal treatment, he's fairly serious and does what he can to help others out. However, he isn't as blunt as Marcus is about the racism problem plaguing the city. History *MAJOR SPOILERS AHEAD! PROCEED WITH CAUTION!* ''' ''Chapters 6-10'' Rolls, along with Marcus, first appear in the first flashback chapter when Petunia first arrives in Melbourne. After she is turned away by various employers around the city, and knocked into the trash, they emerge to help her up. Rolls brushes garbage off of her and the pair introduce themselves to Petunia, under the alias of "Pete", and Rolls criticizes her attempts to get a job under white employers, claiming that they will never hire her because she's Aboriginal. Petunia pushes herself away from the duo when Marcus tells her that she should go home and marches away from them. ''Chapters 11-15'' When Petunia's feeling down, she heads out to another part of town and knocks on the door to an apartment, which belongs to Dylan, Marcus, and Rolls. She's invited in and Rolls greets her, calling her "ducky" and says that she should come by more often. When Marcus and Rolls realize that she's upset, they sit down with her and try to ask her what's wrong before Dylan comes in. Petunia asks Rolls to hide her under a blanket, though Dylan discovers her immediatley. After they bicker, Rolls pulls Dylan away from her and tells him that she's not well, Marcus replying that she has the "blues". Dylan takes it upon himself to cheer her up by playing the violin, and leads the others outside. Rolls and Marcus dance with a somewhat reluctant Petunia, and she soon appears to be enjoying herself and dances along. In the second flashback chapter, Rolls is seen with Marcus and Dylan when Petunia accidentally smashes her face into the concrete outside an alleyway, and they scold her for not taking their advice. Offended that they sound like her brother, Petunia is soon revealed to be a girl - and Elijah Elkwood's sister - by Dylan. She faints in despair and is taken back to their apartment by Rolls and the others. Rolls comments how different Petunia is to her older brothers, saying how beautiful they were and how bratty she seemed. Dylan later tells her the story of him meeting her brothers in Melbourne, to which Rolls was present, eager to meet Elijah and Meredith. While Dylan and Elijah have a personal conversation, Rolls sits with Marcus and Meredith. He tries to lighten the mood by telling jokes, seeing as Meredith remains silent, and becomes upset when Marcus claims that Meredith didn't understand the joke at all. Rolls notices that Meredith's look and type are a perfect addition to the band, and he and Marcus seemingly drag him off to make him their "new clarinet player", according to Norah. After Petunia interrupts his story, Dylan decides that Petunia is unable to take care of herself and says that she will stay with them in their apartment. Dylan takes her room key and goes with Rolls to the hotel to return it. They aren't seen again until after Marcus has taken Petunia to Norah's apartment, and reassures her that Dylan and Norah bickering is normal. After Marcus calms everyone down and Petunia is moved in with Norah, they discuss their situations in Melbourne and how their lives are going. Before Dylan leaves, he tells Petunia that he will be back for her, Rolls commenting that he acts like a father. Relationships ''Marcus'' ''Dylan Springbell'' ''Petunia Elkwood ' Quotes